You cant change
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: Spongebob and Plankton have been dating for a little while, everything seems fine, but not everyone if fine with the idea of the sponge, dating a Copepod.


**I'd like to thank ScribbingLee, who you can find on Tumblr and, I think, deviantart, for inspiring me to write a Plankbob fanfiction, they have some really neat Plankbob drawings, comics, and I just think that if you guys took a moment to look at what they have, you might be convinced, ANYWAYS, thanks for clicking, R &R and enjoy this carpet ride :)**

Spongebob smiled as his eyes fluttered open, and he was met with the face, er eye of his boyfriend, who had been watching him sleep for the past, thirty minutes, wondering what it was that the sponge dreamt of, whenever he wasn't dreaming about rainbows made out of candy, and sunshine, if he dreamt of him.

Plankton sighed, he was too good for him, how could someone so pure, love someone as dark, and evil as him? It wasn't like what he had with Karen, he couldn't control Spongebob like he could her, but he, could certainly control him, just by that stupid smile.

Which always had to be glued to his face, for if he ever so frowned, he vowed to destroy any and everything that made his sponge upset.

He wondered when the day would come when he'd finally open those big beautiful blue eyes, and see the monster that he was, and, when he would finally turn away, but, he sighed again, he wasn't looking forward to that day, so for now, he'd enjoy the little happiness he brought him.

Plankton was a fool, to fall for someone so pathetic, so childish, and so, god, what was is it? That made him fall to his knees? Maybe it was his innocence, maybe it was what he secretly loved about him, him being so different from the rest, he never brought him down, he never called him bad names, never called him a loser, why was he so kind to him?

"Morning, Sheldon." Spongebob softly spoke, normally that name would send shocks of anger down his antena, but he liked it when he called him by his first name rather than Plankton. Those eyes blinked, reflecting the bright lights from the sun that peaked through the blinds of the window.

"Morning, Spongebob." he smiled, and Spongebob closed his eyes and tugged the blanket over his shoulder before looking back at him, "How was your sleep?" he asked, and Plankton sighed with a smile, "Good, I dreamt that I'd finally gotten that formula, and all of Bikini Bottom was finally ours." he smiled, normally, Spongebob would sweat at his thoughts of world domination, but why put the little man down? Even Plankton was allowed to dream.

"Ours?" Spongebob questioned, and Plankton blushed, "Well, every great ruler is gonna need someone to sit beside them, when I finally have that formula, this world will be ours, and you will sit at my side, if you want." he shrugged, and Spongebob ran his finger up Plankton's side.

"Oh? I will?" he questioned, and Plankton looked away, "Well, yeah.. I mean, once we become rulers, no one can push us around, they can't tell us we can't be together, if they dare laugh we can execute th-" Spongebob clears his throat.

"What?" he cocked his brow, Spongebob shrugged, "I don't like executions.." he answered gently twirling his finger around in the sheets before he returned his gaze. Plankton sighed, "Well, we can whip them-" "No whipping either." he said, Plankton shrugged, "Then what then?" he asked, and Spongebob smiled, kissing his eye, "Let them laugh, as long as we're happy- it shouldn't matter, right?" he smiled as he pecked the side of Planktons head, and Plankton sighed, "You're too good for your own good."

"Oh but you love me." he chuckled as he picked him up and laid him on top of him, and Plankton looked at him, knowing that he was right, he moaned when he placed a small kiss on his lips, and Spongebob adjusted his hand, pushing him up closer.

"Hmm." Spongebob moaned along with Plankton, "Hnn, Pl, ankton.." he moaned out as he ran his free hand down to his erection, while he used his thumb and pinky on his other hand to please, and tease the tiny cyclopes.

They were both alarmed by the sound of an alarm clock, Spongebob glanced over to the ground where his phone was, he bit his lip and went back to kissing him, deciding to push it to the side, but the sound was really ruining the mood.

Plankton growled, "If you don't get that darn phone-" Spongebob sighed, reaching his hand over to pick it up, he bit his lip and dismissed it, he looked at Plankton, "Work.." he said, and Plankton sighed as Spongebob placed him on the side.

"You know you don't have to leave." Plankton said, Spongebob smiled, "I'll be late, you know how Eugene gets if I'm late." he shrugged, "well, if you worked for me-" "Plankton." Plankton sighed, rolling his eye, "I know, but i'm just saying, the offers there, you'd get the job on the spot, you would be allowed to sleep in, and do these kind of things, i, if you'd like." he shrugged, Spongebob smiled.

"I've got to go." he said as he pet his antena, and Plankton sighed, getting up from the mattress that was laid on the floor of the chum bucket, which was used for whenever Spongebob wanted to sleep over, or do something other then sleep.

"Wait for me, I'll walk you." he said, and Spongebob smiled, waiting by the door, "This isn't a plan to steal the formula, again, is it?" he smirked, Plankton sighed, "Well-" "Sheldon." Spongebob crossed his arms, "Of course it's not, I'm just trying to be a good boyfriend, by walking my boyfriend to work." Plankton said, and Spongebob smiled.

"And to rub our happiness in your boss' face while i'm at it." He admitted and Spongebob just scoffed, he didn't care as long as it didn't involve stealing the formula, and he too loved a little bit of P.D.A.

Spongebob and plankton stood at a little round table, getting ready to say good bye when said crab walked into the dining area, everyone, including Squidward couldn't help but to watch as the sponge and plankton kissed and hugged.

"What the heck is goin on over ere!" Krabs shouts as he pushes the two apart, having Plankton clear his throat, "What does it look like, old man, kissing-" "I didn't ask you! ya tiny one eyed-" "Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob spat at him to keep him from finishing his sentence.

"Boy, I don't pay ye ta stand around, exchanging saliva with me sworn enemy." Krabs pokes him in the chest, "Get your crummy claws, off my boyfriend, go get your own, Eugene." Plankton said as he pushed between them, Krabs growls threatening to somehow harm the tiny green man before Spongebob pulled him back.

"Hey, it's ok Plank, but- he's right, thank you for walking me to work, I should get in the kitchen, and, see you tonight?" he asked as he pet his antenna down, and Plankton sighed, "Fine-" he said as the sponge bent down to kiss him.

Spongebob sighed as he stood back up, "I'll see you tonight." he said before he turned and left for the kitchen, leaving the two older men behind.

"What are ya doin." Krabs asks after the sponge had gone in the kitchen, Plankton looked up at Eugene, "What?" he asked, "Ya don't think I know what yer up ta?" he asked as he poked him, "what?" Plankton asked, "I don't know what you're talking about, Eugene, I didn't come here to steal the formula, not this time."

"So ye say, the lad seems ta be in love with ya." he crosses his claws, "really?" Plankton questions, "To think that we've been dating for as long as we have, I wouldn't know that."

"What are you thinkin? Spongebob, of all the people in the ocean, me trusted employee, datin me sworn enemy- what did ya do? Ya hypnotize em or something? Ya plan ta break his heart, aintcha?" he asked, and Plankton shook his head, "That's what you think huh, i assure you, it's not like that, Eugene." Plankton assured.

"Right, sure it's not. He's young, Sheldon." he reminded him, "Yeah, so? He's not exactly a kid, ya know, ya know he's in his thirties, right?" Plankton asked, "He's a kid, in a man's body, he doesn't know what Love is, he's never been in love with a livin bein."

"What's your point?" Plankton shrugged, "He doesn't know how to love, what could you possibly have to do with him? He's good, he's a sweet, innocent, lad." Plankton scoffs, that crab didn't even know, sweet he was, but innocent?

"He's too good for you.." "Too good? What's that supposed to mean?" Plankton asked, "Are you saying that I'm not good enough?" he asked, "Good enough for what, to date your employee? You just want him for yourself, looks like I won something you failed to achieve, jealous much?" Plankton scoffed before Krabs scooped him up.

"Stay away from em." he spat, "or what?" Plankton questioned, "You'll step on me?" he rolled his eye, "Listen here, ye little barnacle," Krabs rasped, "SpongeBob's not gonna know what ta do when he's with ya, yer gonna get his emotions all twisted and he's gonna implode. If ye knew anything about him at all, ye'd know the only way ter show ye care is ter stay away."

"It's not going to be like that, Eugene." Plankton shook his head, "Yer really something, makin tha kid believe in such, nonsense, if ya care for em, like ya say ya do, ya would leave, before he gets too attached."

Plankton just sighed, watching as the sponge emerged from the kitchen with a tray of food for one of his customers, he couldn't help but to smile as the sponge glanced at him and smiled, to think, Plankton wasn't perfect, in the least bit, he wasn't, and he couldn't stick to his words, it was only a matter of time before the boy got hurt, and as much as he loved making other people's live miserable, he couldn't bare the thought of hurting the one person he cared about.

Plankton glanced at Eugene before he turned around and began to make his way back to the Chum Bucket.

* * *

Spongebob hummed as he threw his hat on the wrack as he clocked out, he couldn't wait to get to see his boyfriend after a long day of work. He happily skipped over to The Chum Bucket, he hummed as he slipped through the heavy metal doors.

"Planky Bear! I'm here!" he announced from the door as he pushed into the lab to see his beloved boyfriend sitting at his table, welding something, he sighed, placing his hands on his hips, "Is this going to be another scheme to get to formula?" Spongebob asked, and Plankton just looked at him, "Yea-" he froze when he looked at his face, he couldn't help but to blush, damn that cursed sponge, Plankton quickly turned away, he couldn't afford any- Hey!

Spongebob laughed as he picked Plankton up, "Hey what are-" he was silenced when the sponge brought him in a kiss, hmm, damn this stupid sponge, "Hnn, can't you see I'm.. working?" Plankton asked before he let out a moan, Damn this stupid sponge and his lips.

"Mm hm, I can see that, and I'm trying to stop you-" "Nn, by kissing me?" Plankton questioned, and Spongebob grinned, licking his lips, "In some sort of way, yes, hmm." he smirked as he kissed him again, Plankton moaned as the sponge brushed his finger down his tiny back, hm, while he used one of his free hands to slip out of his shirt, Oh, so this was his plan, hm, and it wasn't a bad one either, hnn.

"Spongebob." he groaned as the sponge began to make their way to the back, "Hnn, are we really doing this now?" Plankton asked, and Spongebob bit his lip, "Hnn, unless you don't want to but, I've just been, waiting all day, and.. I figured that-" he spoke slow as he let his finger trail down the little copepods stomach, before he began to grind his finger against Planktons neither reign, Plankton bit his lip.

"Hnn, ok.. fine." he said as Spongebob put him down on the soft bed, and Spongebob smiled, cheering before he stood on his knees and began to take off his pants, he was beyond ready for this, hmm.

Plankton bit his lip again as the boy's penis popped out of his brown shorts, hmm, damn this stupid sponge. Hmm, Plankton moaned as the sponge hovered above him, forcing him to kiss him again while Spongebob held him still, using his fingers to tease the poor green man before the sponge bent down a little to lick him, Oh dear Neptune!

Plankton sighed as he stared up at the rusty ceiling, he was tired, but he couldn't sleep, not with what Eugene had said swimming through his mind, he hissed as he felt something sting his eye, a tear? He felt the boy's arm slip around him, before the boy picked his head up.

"Plankton?" he called to him, before he turned to turn on a light, but before he could see, Plankton had sat up and turned the other way, "Plankton? Are you ok? Are you crying, it sounds like-"

"You should leave." he said as he gripped the cloth on the mattress, "Leave? Plankton, what-" "I said Get Out!" he raised his voice, and the sponge began to stutter, "Leave? you want me to, leave? Why? I'm your boyfri-" "No you're not, you're just a stupid sponge.." he shouted as he looked away, and Spongebob gasped, "How can you say that!?"

"W, was it because i distracted you from work? Was it because we had sex? Did i force you, or- Plankton, i'm sorry, I didn't mean, please, let me make it up to you." he said as he scooted closer, "You want to make it up to me? Than Leave." he ordered, and Spongebob's lip quivered, he shot up on his feet, tears flowing from his face, "Fine! If that's how it's gonna be." he spat as he gathered his clothes and left, leaving Plankton behind.

* * *

 **Alrighty! Thanks guys for reading the first chapter, and I'd like to thank ScribblingLee, and ask-eugene-h-krabs, for helping with this chapter.**


End file.
